DisneyOh classics
by Yamachanis myman
Summary: You like Yugioh? Cool. You like Disney? Still Cool. You like your favorite characters singing YGO-fied versions of Disney songs? Even better! Disney ONLY! If you have a song, submit and I'll post. [unless the actual song is up already, sorry!] Enjoy!
1. The Little Mermaid Part of Your World

Hey people. Well, I was just thinking one night; yeah I know big surprise, and singing to myself at 2:00 am because I couldn't sleep. And I thought I'd do a little parody type thing. So here it is: The YuGiOh version of the Disney Classic 'Part of Your World' from 'The Little Mermaid' (And I didn't add the reprise cuz I don't know that line. I'm just doing from the lyrics in my head). If you people review and you like it I could continue with other Disney songs that I know. But I don't know a lot. But if nobody likes it, forget it!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or Disney. But the lyrics are mine. (Mostly) tee hee…

Serenity is feeling sad at home because she wants to go to the duelist kingdom

Look at these cards

Aren't they neat?

Wouldn't you think that my deck is complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl

The girl who has every card

Look at my deck

Goes up to my neck!

How many monster cards can someone expect?

Looking at my cards here you'd think

'Sure she's got all of them'

I've got swords mans and guardians aplenty

I've got traps and magic cards galore

You want legendary dragons?

I've got twenty

But who cares

No big deal

I want more!

I wanna be where the duelists are

I wanna duel and see THEM duelin

Duelin on those (what do you call them-oh) fields

Shuffling your deck

You don't get too far

Star Chips are required for winnin', duelin'

Playing the monsters with swords and 

(What's the word again) shields

When can I go?

To duel and have fun?

Have fun in the duelist kingdom

Out on the sea                                                                          (You know, it's like an island…)

Wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give

If I could be with

Yugi and his gang

What would I pay

To spend my days

Out where they hang?

Bet ya on that land

They understand

Bet they don't reprimand girl duelists

A bright young woman

Sick of boredom

Ready to stand

And ready to duel who the people duel

Ask them their wager and bet our star chips

Ask 'em what's wrong? 

And doesn't he know 

He's gonna (what's the word) Lose?

When it's my turn

Wouldn't I love

Love to explore that special Kingdom

Duelin with glee

Wish I could be

Part of that world.

Well now that took me long. I think it wasn't all that great. But if anyone actually IS reading this then review. I think it's stupid. I'm not great a coming up with parodies of songs and stuff. WEIRD AL, now the other hand, that guy is really good at it. Well, review and tell mw what ya think. If you wanna say it sucked…NO DON'T SAY IT! I'LL CRY! AND YOU"LL BREAL MY HEART!! Hee hee. Emotional me. 


	2. Hercules I Won't Say I'm in Love

Well, I'd like to thank my first reviewer: **_Yugilover13_**. And since she was so nice and she likes weird al like me and since she asked me oh so very kindly I have decided to do the song she wanted me to do. 'I won't say I'm in love' from Hercules. I saw Hercules…2 years ago! And I have only seen it once. So by the law of my medulla oblongata (is that the one with the memory thing?) I dun remember the song or the tune that clearly. But I am doing it anyways. I searched the lyrics and I changed them to fit it in YuGiOh style. But before I go on I want to thank my reviewers:

**_Evil black kitty_**: thanks for the suggestion. I'll try and see.

**_Wolf-child_**: I know some parts don't go with the tune, but I had to make it work. So sorry bout that.

**_Gohansj3__**:I am a huge fan of Disney and yugioh too! * High five * I'm glad I made you smile! 

**_Enternal mist_**: Thank you for your review. Yes, some places were odd I apologize.

**_Yakumo_**: I will try and do bibbity bobbity boo. That's fun to type! Bibbity bobbity boo! Maybe its jus me.

**_Liseydoll_**: thank you. Thank you. Glad u liked it.

OK. Here it is:

Mai is in love with Joey but she won't admit it. Oh! And she's also thinking how she let him win the duel (not that she really did but lets say she did cuz she liked him)

There's a prize for this tournament

Ha ha! I've already won that  
Joey isn't worth the aggravation  
Guys're ancient history, been there, done that!  
  
  
__

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the harpy's lady to you                                                                (she really loves her Harpy's lady!!!)  
You're letting him winnin'  
Honey, you love him you know you do  
Girl, he ain't a pest  
We know how ya feel and  
you're thinking of Joseph                                                                       (it sort of rhymes with pest…)  
  
  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
  
  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it Mai-ai                                                                               (Mai rhymes with sigh, and Mai-ai…it went w/ the tune...)

  
He's too stupid  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
OH! All these 'motions. What's it about?                                             (Does this go with the tune?)          
My head is screaming 'he's the one'  
Unless you're just here to pout  
Oh  
  
  
You keep on refusing  
you're letting him win, you're losin  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin  
Face it like a duelist

Or you'll answer to his fist  
That ya got, got, got this feelin  
  
  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
  
  
Give up, up the act  
Check the points you're in love                   (check the life points…cuz she has less, hence she's letting him lose cuz she loves him)  
  
  
This duel I won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
  
You're losin points breakin ya joints                                                      (is it just me. Or did that sound like rap for a sec?)  
You're in love  
  
  
you're off tune  
I won't say it  
I'd love a spoon!                                                                                 (Let me explain, it means she'd rather love a spoon than Joey)  
I won't say it  
  
  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's Ok, you're in love  
  
  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

Ok I want to apologize yet again for the not going with the tune so perfectly. I really don't remember the tune to this song. And I also know that this chapter really sucked. It's the worst thing I have ever done. I am so sorry I couldn't think of good lyrics. Please forgive me. Also keep checking back. It may take me awhile to update because I am doing another story too. (Surprise! Surprise! Kaiba's getting married to an OC [Lotus]!!! And Mai comes back to tell Joey something extremely important…Kaiba has the sweetest way to propose! Plz read it. What if I make puppy dog eyes? * makes eyes but then realizes you guys dun even know what she looks like *) 

 Well, if anyone wants a song done they can ask me. I will do one at a time. But under one condition:

 *Must be a Disney song. Classical. (Not something like modern like Cinderella 2 dreams come true or lilo and stitch. When I'm an old geezer and they're classics then I'll do them)

I think that's about it. Oh! You have to hear this song. That night, the same night I thought of 'part of your world' I made up this other song. If you guys have watched 'whose line is it anyway', you know the game called 'hoe down' (my fav.) Ok the theme is 'getting dumped' and any guy from YuGiOh you want is singing:

My girlfriend dumped me just yesterday

It got me so upset that I became gay

So I went on a blind date to see who I could meet

And I screamed when at my door stood bandit Keith!

I love that so much! It's the best thing I have come with!

If you wanna hear another song sung by Mai please go to my Bio, and there is a story called 'Mai's cute song'. It suits Mai ooh so well. And check out the other stories too. They r so coolio.

PS next song will be bibbity bobbity boo, then after that 'can't wait to be king.' Those were the requests I got, and I am going to do them, I promise. I can't promise if they'll be good or no (prob. Won't be) but I'll try.


	3. Cinderella Bibbiddy bobbidy boo

Ok. I promised that I would do bibbity bobbity boo!! Ummmm I just have one question. MOST of this song is just 'bibbity bobbity boo'. I dun know how to change those lyrics so basically the lyrics are the same except for a few words. I want to say I am sorry. I know **_EVIL IS MY NAME MWAHAHAHA_** asked me to do bibbity bobbity boo with shadi, but I just couldn't think of anything he would do with the song. No setting came in my mind. And I don't even know anything about shadi. I haven't even seen him. SO SORRY! So I hope you like the new setting. And when I think about it, this really isn't a parody. There really aren't any REAL words to change around.

Yugi and Kaiba are having a duel. And, as usual, Yugi has his dark magician in play.

"Yugi, your Dark magician doesn't stand a chance against the power of my Blue eyes!" Kaiba smirked.

"We'll just see about that!" Yugi knew his magician couldn't stand up to the powerful blue eyes white dragon, but what choice did he have? He could hear his friends cheering him on and giving him hope.

(Tea) "Yugi! You can do it!"

(Joey) "GO YUG! Kick his butt!"

(Tristan) "Kaiba's the one who doesn't stand a chance!"

(Bakura) "Don't give up!"

(I know lame cheers! But hey give me some credit! )

_My friends believe in me. I can do this!_

"Dark Magician! Dark Magic attack!" Yugi ordered his magician.

The dark Magician got ready to attack. But something was wrong. The magician didn't lift up his hand or move at all. He just stood still.

"Dark magician!!! YO! YO! YO! HEY FO'! Dark magic attack!" but he still sat there frozen. The only thing they could hear was some sort of weird music.

(Tea) this music seems familiar. Where have I heard it?

"Kaiba!" Yugi yelled. "What have you done to my poor magician!? And what is that stupid music?" 

"I didn't do anything! And I don't listen to that kind of music. It could be Mokuba playing a movie. Full blast…"

Then there was a humming sound. Yugi frantically looked around to see where it was coming from and was surprised to find out it was coming from his dark magician. He was humming along with the tune.

"Oh great! How am I supposed to attack with this dumb thing now?"

"Looks like you lose Yugi!"

"Uh-uh! I'll try one more time! Dark Magician! Dark magic attack!"

The dark magician moved. But not as Yugi expected. It started to prance around the field. Waving its staff everywhere! Then it spoke. "Pumpkin! I need pumpkins! Gaia!"

Gaia entered the field.

"HEY! I didn't summon you!"

"SO? Don't have a cow."

"That is impossible! Humans, especially males, can't give birth to cows!"

(Joey) it's an expression Yugi.

"Oh. I knew that."

"Hey Gaia! My main man! What's up?"

"Jus' chillin. Hangin with mystical elf. How about you brutha?"

"Could you hook me up with your horse? I need to attach it to a pumpkin."

"Sure. Bro'. Here * gives him his horse *

"Thanks dude. Go score one with the chic."

"Gotcha. Later."

"Peace."

(Tristan) I didn't understand a word they said.

(Bakura) it's slang. 

(Tristan) how do you know slang?

(Bakura) everyone knows slang! You're just dumb. 

(Tristan) oh.

Yugi is flabbergasted (I love that word!). "Dark magician! What are you doing?! This is not the time for-"

"TIME? Is it midnight already?" * checks clock and sees it 4:00 pm only * "Whew! Cinderella! Where are you?"

(Tea) that's where I heard it!

"There you are!" * grabs Tea *

(Tea) HEY! Put me down!

"Now now! Cinderella. I am your fairy godmother. And you must go see the prince at the ball. * Points to Yugi *

(Tea) WHAT? * Blushes *

"Don't need to thank me. I enjoy helping people."

(Joey) he is so…

(Bakura) don't say it. This fic is rated G.

(Joey) oh. Oops.

(Tea) I am not Cinderella! Get me down from here! * Is on the dueling field and is being held captive in a pumpkin attached to Gaia's horse. *

"I seem to be forgetting something. This carriage is not moving…"

(Tea) EVEN IF I WAS GOING TO SEE YUGI I COULD JUST WALK! HES RIGHT THERE! * Points above *

"Cinderella. Be grateful I am helping your dreams come true.

(Tea) Dreams? Come true? * Blushes again because she really does have a crush on yugi * and GRATEFUL? FOR WHAT? STUFFING ME IN A PUMPKIN?? ATTACHED TO A HORSE???

"That's it! My magic!"

"FINALLY! Now go attack the blue eyes!"

"Blue eyes? Who said anything about the Blue eyes?"

Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief. * Sigh of relief * (see? Told ya)

Dark magician starts to prance around again and sings:

Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Using Gaia's horse and what have you got  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
I'll do magic believe it or not  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo  
But the thingamabob that does the job is  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Tea in pumpkins and what have you got                                                            (tea with 2 syllables: Tay-Uh)  
bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
  


_"Aibou?"_

_"Yes yami?"_

_"I don't think I should be your yami anymore.  It's very embarrassing."_

_"WHAT? No. But then I'll lose duels!'_

_"I could care less. I'll just take my millennium puzzle and be leaving now thank you very much."_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

Yami yugi goes back in the puzzle and it suddenly sprouts legs and leaves Yugi's neck and runs away.

Kaiba finally talks.

"So… I WIN!

Ok this sucked more than ' I won't say I'm in love.' My actual setting was with the mystical elf, but I couldn't remember that book thingie that she performs her spell with…so I was like ' great my whole plot down the toilet '. Well review anyways. I tried as much as I could to make a sensible parody…

(Tea) SENSIBLE! I WAS STUCK IN A PUMPKIN!!!

And besides... me? Making sense? Never happened never will!__


	4. The Lion King I Just Can't Wait To Be Ki...

Ok. I just put up the biibbiddy bobbidy boo chapter. Since it was so short I decided to do another one. 

Yami me: 2 chapters in one day? Why? Your audience isn't that great!

Me: EXCUSE ME! MY audience is the only thing keeping me going! I love my audience! They are the best!

Yami me: psh. * rolls eyes * you are so lame.

Me: you're lame.

Yami me: Uh-uh

Me: uh-huh

Yami me: uh-uh

Me: uh-huh

Yami me: uh-uh

Me: uh-huh! 

Yami me: Uh-uh

Me: uh-huh

Yami me: uh-uh

Me: uh-huh

Yami me: uh-uh

Me: uh-huh!

Yami me: Uh-uh

Me: uh-huh

Yami me: uh-uh

Me: uh-huh

Yami me: uh-uh

Me: uh-huh! Just read on. This could take a while.

Yami is singing right before he duels Pegasus to taunt and make fun of him

_[Yugi:]_ I'm gonna be a mighty king  
so enemies beware!  
_[Pegasus:]_ Well, I've never seen a king of games  
With huge frowing hair  
_[Yugi:]_ I'm gonna be the main event  
fame n fortune will be mine  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
my name on the headlines                                                                                                          (the newspaper headlines)  
_[Pegasus:]_ Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing  
_[Yugi:]_ Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
_[Pegasus:]_ You've rather a long way to go,   
yugi-boy, if you think...  
_[Yugi] _No more stealin souls  
_[Pegasus:]_ Now when I did that, I--  
_[Tea:]_ No one saying yugi-boy  
_[Pegasus:]_ What I meant was...  
_[Yugi:]_ No more rare cards  
_[Pegasus:]_ Look, what you don't realize...  
_[Yugi and Tea:]_ no more 'llenium eye  
_[Pegasus:]_ Now That's MINE!  
_[Yugi:]_ free to tear it off your face  
_[Pegasus:]_ well, that's definitely out...  
_[Yugi:]_ free to take over this place!  
_[Pegasus:]_ I think it's time that you and I  
arrange our duel to start

_[Yugi:]_ Kings don't need advice  
from stupid tyrants with no heart  
_[Pegasus:]_ if this is where my dignity is headed  
count me out!

Out of service and this kingdom  
I wouldn't hang about... aagh! * Falls off his chair *  
this child is getting wildly out of wing  
_[Yugi:]_ Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Everybody look left * everybody tramples over Pegasus, towards the left side, who is struggling to get back in his chair *  
everybody look right * everybody tramples over Pegasus, towards the right, who is STILL struggling to get back in his chair *  
everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight!  
_[Pegasus:]_ Not yet!  
_[Chorus:]_ Let every duelist go for broke and sing                                                                     (Chorus=Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura)  
Let's all cheer on Yugi for winning  
It's gonna be King Yugi's finest fling  
_[Yugi & Chorus:]_ Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!

Hey. I read it over. It's not THAT bad. It's ok. I don't know what the next chapter will be. It's on my list. But my list is in my room. And my room is all the way at the other end of the house. And I'm a lazy girl. In a lazy world…heehee. I'll just keep you in suspense because I am an evil girl.

Yami me: Uh-uh! I'M the evil one!

Me: uh-uh!

Yami me: uh-huh

Me: Uh-uh

Yami me: uh-huh

Me: uh-uh

Yami me: uh-huh

Me: Uh-uh

Yami me: uh-huh

Me: uh-uh

Yami me: uh-huh

Me: Uh-uh

Yami me: uh-huh

Me: uh-uh

Yami me: uh-huh

Me: Uh-uh

Yami me: uh-huh

Me: uh-uh

Yami me: uh-huh

Me: Uh-uh. (you can leave now folks!)


	5. Aladdin A Whole New World

My second love song! The first being 'I won't say I'm in love' from Hercules. I think ish time to thank my reviewers again:

**_Aqua Rosewater: _**Ok. Mulan is one of my favorite movies. I'll do it as soon as I'm done with the other ones.

**_Wolf-Child: _**ya! You reviewed twice. As you can see that's not it. there's more.

**_Chang-Mi:_** I did one from Lion King, and will be doing another.

**_Firedraygon97: _**yay! I'm not the only one who doesn't know the tune! Thanks!

**_YugiLover13 : _**my first reviewer! And u also reviewed twice! I did your sing. hope u r happy!

**_Amy Bakura: _**I did your idea!!! Hope I made your day! Or night…

**_Goddess Shinko: _**Pegasus and the 7 duelists? Interesting…lady and the Tramp will be done soon too. Thanks for the suggestions.

**_EVIL IS MY NAME MWAHAHAHA: _**I wish evil was my name! Hee..jungle book, I did bibbidy bobbiddy boo! Sorry not with shadi..

**_Nell: _**I LOVE UGLY GIRL! But Amish paradise so rules…

**_Sailor Bijou, alter ego of me:_** me? CLEVER? Ahahah. But I'll take your request.

**_Eternal Mist: _**another 2 timer! Well, yeah it wasn't I agree, but I'll keep it up. And don't lose that notebook!

**_GIR's Cupcake: _**glad u like it. I'll do both of the songs. But I dunno the tune to the Xmas song…who cares I'll do it neways1

**_Yami Sha &Sai: _**I'm glad you both liked it! especially Serenity's.

**_Tefla: _**thank you for your constructive criticism! I'll do Beauty and the Beast. Any song?

**_Evil Black Kitty: _**I did your lion king!

**_GohanSJ3__**I probably thanked you b4, but I'll do it again. Thank you! 

**_Yakumo: _**glad I'm in your favorites! And thanks again. And I did your song as you can see.

**_LiseyDoll: _**Thank you yet again! Glad you liked it (I'm having déjà vu)

Ok now that that's done. This song is 'A whole New World' from Aladdin. I don't usually do parodies of these cutie lil songs because I love them so much, but who cares? Reviewers wanted me to do it so I'll do it. And I'm doing it with Tea and Yugi because they are so great together and because **_Amy Bakura_** asked me to. And I have a substitute for the magic carpet…cuz Yugi doesn't have a magic carpet. But in the opening on he's standing on…

Yugi is giving Tea a ride on his Curse of dragon

_(Yugi:)_ I can show you the world  
dueling, winning; it's splendid                                                                                        (Just add the word "it's" really fast in there.)  
Tell me, Tea, now when did  
you last let put your heart in cards  
  
_(Yugi:)_I can open your eyes  
show you magic and wonder   
like the wild blue yonder  
On a curse of dragon ride  
  
_(Yugi:)_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or steal our souls  
Or say we're only dueling  
  
_(Tea:)_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
and not down there                                                                                                       (She's like usually down and cheering people)  
I know I'm in a whole new world   
With you  
  
_(Tea:)_Unbelievable skills  
Indescribable tactics  
something no one can mimic  
Through an endless dueling field  
  
_(Tea:)_ A whole new world  
_(Yugi:)_ Don't you dare close your eyes  
_(Tea:)_ A hundred thousand duels to win  
_(Yugi:)_ Hold your breath- it gets better  
_(Tea:)_I love a dueling star, whose come so far, I can't do anything 'thout him           (without him! I know its dumb, BUT THE TUNE!!!)  
  
_(Yugi:)_ A whole new world  
_(Tea:)_ Every duel a surprise  
_(Yugi:)_ With new horizons to pursue  
_(Tea:)_ Every moment red letter  
  
_(Yugi and Tea:)_ I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you  
  
  
_(Yugi:)_ A whole new world  
_(Tea:)_ A whole new world  
_(Yugi:)_that's where we'll be  
_(Tea:)_ That's where we'll be   
_(Yugi:)_ A thrilling chase  
_(Tea:)_ A wondrous place  
_(Yugi and Tea:)_ For you and me

Hey guys. How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Could be better? As I have said I'm not that good with it. Ok, next song is going to be 'Can you feel the love tonight' from The Lion King. I had a request to do it with Joey and Mai, but I already sort of had a Joey/Mai song. Maybe Seto/Tea. Or me and Seto…* swoons * sorry lost myself for a minute there. Just tell me which couple you would like, the couple with the most votes will get in. because of this voting thing I will post the next chapter in 4 days. Also there will be no yugi/Tea because I did it already. So tell me:

Joey/Mai

Joey/Tea

Yugi/Mai

Yugi/Serenity

Tristan/Serenity

Tristan/Mai (EEEEK!)

Tristan/Tea (I doubt that!)

Yami/Tea

Yami/Serenity

Yami/Mai (hmmm… maybe)

Bakura/Tea

Bakura/Mai

Bakura/serenity

Yami bakura/Tea

Yami Bakura/Mai (does Mai even know he exists?)

Yami bakura/Serenity

Seto/Tea (dude, WHY DOES TEA GET ALL THE GUYS?)

Seto/Mai

Seto/Serenity

ME/any guy except Tristan. (I think that'll have one vote…mine.)

What I basically did was put each guy with each girl. So choose yah combination. Tell me through email (preferably) or in your reviews. In 4(or 5 depending on your view) days, I will have the next chapter posted. Today is Sunday, so start from Monday, and last day will be Thursday. On Friday the chapter will be there. 


	6. The Lion King Can You Feel The Love Toni...

HEY WHATS, LIKE, UP YA'LL? That is how an Alabama born valley girl sounds like. NO OFFENSE INTENDED. I was born in the south, and raised in the west with a bunch of west side wannabees. But enough about me, what about you? * Cricket cricket * okay then how about we just get on with the long awaited chapter? Ok I think we all agree on that.

Yami me: not me.

Me: no one asked you. You stupid hikari!

Yami me: I'm a yami.

Me; no I am

Yami me: then why do you type 'YAMI me'?

Me: I don't want to be a hikari…we're both yamis!

Yami me: nope.

Me; If you're nice to me I'll put you in a song…

Yami me: like I want to be in one. Besides you're putting Sai with YAMI BAKURA * glares at Sai *

Me: HEY! No scaring the reviewers! Sorry Sai, she's just a stupid stupid girl. Ignore her.

Yami me: I am not stupid. How come I don't get to be with yami bakura? I don't wanna be in any of your stupid songs anyway…

Me: ok then, I guess yami yugi will just have to-

Yami me: OK! I'll be nice!

Me: good. * Evil smirk * I'll THINK about it…

Yami me: Grrrr….

Me: Now the winner is…* drum roll * the envelope please? * Gets handed an envelope * OUCH! PAPERCUT! MEDIC! Ha. Just kidding. Am I keeping you in suspense? Maybe I'll wait a little longer…* gets evil death glares form reviewers carrying pitch forks, torches, swords, and guns ready to lash out and kill the authoress if she doesn't continue * AAAAH!!!! MOB!!!! * Runs around screaming and bumps into the computer screen because she's too lazy to actually get off her butt and run for real * ok ok ok ok ok. Joey& Mai 

Mai: but I'm not in love.

Joey: yeah right…I read the 2nd chapter.

Mai: ACK! I have this weird feeling…

Joey: Love?

Mai: no… KILL THE AUTHORESS!!!

Yami me: I 2nd that notion!

Mai and Joey are in a duel… alone…and Tristan and Yugi are watching them. Don't ask where everyone else is… they're lost somewhere! And don't you think Tristan, Joey and Yugi are kind of like a trio…if you count out Tea…and Bakura? 

_[Tristan:] _I can see what's happening

_[Yugi:]_ What?

_[Tristan:] _And they don't have a clue  
_[Yugi:]_ Who?  
_[Tristan:] _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
our trio's down to two.  
_[Yugi:]_ oh.                                                                               (Innocent little Yugi)  
_[Tristan: (In a sarcastic mock-French accent)]_  
Ze sweet caress of twilight  
_[Tristan: (Back to normal, but still sarcastic)]_  
there's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air  
_[the people in the background whoever they may be:]_  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the dueling brings  
the field, for once, in perfect harmony  
with all its dueling things  
_[Joey:]_ So many duels to win her  
but how to make her lose  
Truth about my feelings? Impossible!  
She'd kick me with her shoes                                                    (boots…whatever)  
_[Mai:]_ He's holding back, he's hiding  
A card that is upside                                                                 (upside…down)  
Is he playing the card I know he has                                          (* cough * Time wizard * cough * cough*)  
The card I see inside?  
_[Those people again:]_  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the dueling brings  
the field, for once, in perfect harmony  
with all its dueling things  
can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
stealing through dueling strategies                                              (does that even make sense? Oh like 'stealing through life's uncertainties' does?)  
Love is where they are  
_[Tristan:]_ and if he falls in love tonight  
it can be assumed

_[Yugi:]_ His carefree days with us are history.  
_[Tristan and Yugi:]_  
In short, our pal is doomed.

OK. I feel bad. This turned out to be dumb, after all of you were waiting for a long time, and I make a sucky chapter.

Yami me: told ya she was stupid!

Me: you really aren't good at the 'making people feel better' thing are you?

Yami me: I'm good at everything. I just don't like you. That's all.

Me: fine then. Leave go on. * Makes puppy dog face *

Yami me: * feels bad * Well, I didn't really mean that, and if it makes you feel better, well…* finds it very difficult to be nice * I think you're a great hikari...or yami as you say you are, and this chapter was good.

Me: really?

Yami me: uhh…yeah! Sure! Could've been better, but… it was ok. * Hugs * I wouldn't trade you for another yami...er…hikari in the world!

Me: * puts on a huge smiley face * 

Yami me: * goes off not believing what she just did/said *

Me: * turns to matt * I knew she loved me. Got it on tape?

Matt: Yup. All right here. * Pats his camera *

Me: heh heh. * Evilest grin ever * Seto please tell them what you wanted to say!

Seto: I didn't want to * remembers * oh yeah… * pulls out a little scrap of paper with my handwriting on it *

Me: go on. I think I am going to go cry now.

Seto: Right. * Ahem * please read the story known as 'Back at one' by _yamachan*is my*man_. It is a very nice story. If you guys love romance and/or drama then this story will be to your liking. Kaiba proposes to his girlfriend… I have a girlfriend?? 

Me: READ IT!

Seto: * continues * in the sweetest way you can think of. Joey/Mai pairing fans will also like this story. If you want to hear Joey sing a song and cry…JOEY CRIES? HAHAHAH

Me: Seto, please just go on.

Seto: * continues * Lots of plot twist type thingies. Rated pg-13 for language. Not suitable for children under 13. NO DUH! Is that it for me? Can I go home now?

Me: No. You have to go to 'back at one'

Seto: * sigh * a bishi's job is never done

Me: SERIOUSLY PEOPLE! Read that story!  I am desperate for reviews. And I worked sooooo hard on it. It used to be known as 'surprise! Surprise!' but that's a dumb title. If you read the story then you'll know why the title is what it is. I'll love you forever and ever!

Yami me: you pushy girl. If people don't wanna read it don't MAKE them.

Me: But…* cries * only 2 people read it. I really suck at a summary that's why! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU! MERCY! BE KIND TO A DEPRESSED SOUL LIKE ME! I GRAUVEL AT YOUR FEET! DO ME A FAVOR AND READ! Think I advertised it ok?

Yami me: uhhhhh…. yeah…. * rolls eyes *

BY THE WAY!

Goddess shinko: THANK YOU OH SO MUCH FOR THE CLONING YOU WENT THROUGH! Love it! hee hee. And I can't do the oogies boogies song…sorry but it's not a Disney song…it's something else…very sorry. And ok…yeah…that's all, excuse me for rambling.


	7. Lady and the Tramp He's a Tramp

Hello. How are you? I'm fine thanks for asking! Ok thanks to Destiny's angel for all her ideas. But PLEASE no more. I am so filled up with them right now. You can repeat past ones, it'll do no good because I have written them down. And also, I'll go and check out if the nightmare before Christmas is one of those minor Disney company things. Thanks for pointing it out aqua rosemary. Ok, I have this eensy weensy request. Um, yeah, I have some love songs now. And yeah I have 10 or 11 pairings to do, so I would also appreciate if no one give me any more pairings to do, whether it be within the yugioh cast (joey/mai, tea/yami…whatever) or with a reviewer and a yugioh character or me with a yugioh character. Just no more pairings until I humbly ask for some. I have a lot to do and am searching for songs to do them. So yeah. Ok:

To Goddess Shinko: Thanks for choosing the clone. I think maybe it'll sound SLIGHTLY better. So here it is. I changed it just for you! (By the way check my info) And yes I go by another name starting now; if you ever see 'EmmI' then that's me. Its not my real name so please stalkers go away. * Stalkers grumble and leave * and my yami also has another name: evil emmi but that's only if you want to talk about her otherwise I just use yami me…it was actually going to be self-centered-stupid-idiotic-b****(I rated this fic G…) but she disagreed.

Yami me: darn right! Why'd you rate it G? Now we have to use word like…Darn, and Shoot, and heck…* goes on and on *

Me: because this is a DISNEY/Yugioh crossover. Disney has no bad words. That's why!

Goddess Shinko has cloned the hottie known as seto-kaiba! She had been nice enough to give me the original and she get the clone! Now lets all hear her sing about her clone!!!

He's a clone  
But I love him  
Breaks a new heart                                                                   (Doesn't he?!!?!!??)  
Ev'ry day  
He's a clone  
They adore him  
And I only hope  
He'll stay that way  
He's a clone  
Not a scoundrel!  
He's a wonder  
He's a cutie  
He's a clone  
But I love him   
Yes, and everyone   
Has got it pretty bad  
You can never tell  
When he'll show up  
He gives you   
Plenty of trouble                                                                       (but…that what makes him so…oops forgot…rated G!)  
I guess he's just a  
lil too cute! Yup!                                                                       (I could've stayed with 'pup' but that's more like Joey…hee)  
But I wish that he  
Were single  
He's a clone  
Not a rover  
And there's so much  
More to say  
If he's a clone  
He's a good one  
And I wish that I   
Could travel his way  
  


Can you spell DUMB? Yami me: I can! E-m-m-I!

Me: * grumble * didn't you learn anything in 3rd period, freshman year?

Yami me: I was sleeping. That class was the most boring class ever. I liked period 6. Biology!

Me: me too. Mr. Blanco was sooooo dumb. And I aced that class without turning in a single assignment. * Sigh * I'll never have him again.

Yami me: haha! But the class was fun…

Me: that's only cuz he couldn't control us and let us run wild. And when he did get mad it was hilarious. Ok let's stop talking now.

Yami me: why?

Me: Reviewers are getting bored that's why…* points to reviewers sleeping *

Yami me: scr-I like bunnies! Hey! I wasn't going to say that! I was going to say scr-I like bunnies! STOP IT!

Me: NEVER fight with the author/authoress. I told you this is rated G!!!G I say!

As usual read and review til next time.

Ps: my apologies to Goddess Shinko if it wasn't what you expected.


	8. Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs Heigh Ho

Now this chapter was really easy to do. Very easy. Extremely easy. Ok you get the point. Anyways, while singing this I imagined the 7 monsters wanna know them? OF COURSE YOU DO! * Reviewers actually don't care and start to skip down to the song *

Happy= harpy's lady

Dopey= deranged rabbit

Grumpy= battle ox

Sneezy= time wizard

Bashful=magician of faith

Doc= dark magician

Sleepy=cyber commander

I just took one card from each person (cept Mokuba) and put them in. Heh Heh heh. They probably don't match, but who cares? 

Ok now for some notes and blah:

Thank you greenleaf for clearing that up! I read that song twice and didn't find it. Oh great now I'm half blind! But then I'll do that song…as soon as I am done with the others. Yeah I am hard on myself. That's because well if I was all brag-ish, then I'd be known as a b****! And these songs aren't like HUGELY GREAT. I think they're OK, good for a giggle sometimes, but I think nothing more. My 8-year-old brother laughs A LOT! But then again, he laughs at everything…

About the nightmare before Christmas, I still dunno if it's Disney or not! And I kind of want to stick to Disney bcuz if I let it slip once then everyone will want a song done from like every movie then I'll explode! I promise to continue my research…I'm not even going to school and I have to do research! * Sigh * 

And I know sooner or later some one is going to ask me to do a Tarzan song, I just want to say that if you ask, it'll take a while for me to do because I tried to do it myself and the lyrics were sooooooo hard to change!

The duel monsters sing their song after a long day's dueling

_[Duel monsters:]_

We fight fight fight fight fight fight fight in the field the  
whole day through  
To fight fight fight fight fight fight fight is what we really like to do  
It ain't no trick to win real quick  
If you fight fight fight with a punch or a kick  
In a field! In a field! In a field! In a field!  
Where a million cards are unsealed!   
  
We fight fight fight fight fight fight fight from early morn till night  
We fight fight fight fight fight fight fight to our masters delight  
We fight up our 'pponents by the score  
A thousand monsters, sometimes more  
But we don't know what we fight 'em for  
We fight fight fight a- fight fight  
  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho  
  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
It's home from work we go  
_[Whistle]_  
  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
It's home from work we go  
_[Whistle]_  
  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
_[Whistle]_  
  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho hum  
  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
It's home from work we go  
_[Whistle]_  
  


Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
It's home from work we go  
_[Whistle]_  
  


Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
It's home from work we go  
_[Whistle]_  
  
Heigh-ho _[until fade]_  
  


Well, I'm not in a talkative mood. * Sigh * 

Yami me: YOU? Not wanting to talk? The world is ending!

Me: shut it!

Yami me: you have absolutely nothing to say at all?

Me: nope…

Yami me: Really?

Me: let me think…

Yami me: this could take a while…

Me: yeah. Ok I have one thing!

Yami me: what?

Me: look next to the keyboard…* points *

Yami me: EW! That's disgusting…what happened to it?

Me: it's dead…it got stuck or something…

Yami me: ew…

Me: I don't really care…I hate bugs. I think they should be kicked off the face of the earth! But other animals are ok…

Yami me: some Tree hugger you are!

Me: I am a tree hugger! Actually, more of an animal hugger…EEP!

Yami me: what?

Me: something is tickling my neck-ANT! * Flicks it off *

Yami me: * snicker *

Me: * sigh * why do I get insects? I mean, like actual GUYS consider me friends, but these stupid bugs seem to have developed an infatuation with me…oh yeah can you see my self confidence just bursting through the roof?

Hey! I am in a talking mood! Who knew thinking was good?

R&R PLEASE!


	9. Mulan Be A Man

HIIIIIIII! What is up? Nothing much. Well, I got LOADS of reviews saying that they wanted a Mulan song. Then more reviews for 'be a man'. So I FINALLY got around to doing that. And don't worry; I'll be doing another Mulan song (reflection), soon. Another note: I know some people have asked me to do 'bare necessities' from the Jungle Book. Well, I will be doing that, don't faint or stop reading; it's just going to take me awhile, because it is soooooo hard to do. You know the part 'Now when you pick a paw-paw or a prickly pair, and you prick a raw well next time beware…' yeah that whole part…it's so confusing! And yeah so I am trying to keep it a tongue twister…I got some of it done already, I just need some final touches and I'll have it up as soon as it's done ok?

Again, thanks for clearing that Aladdin thing (would they see a poor boy no siree there's so much more to me) I figured out why I didn't see it in the lyrics. It's in the reprise. Figures. So yeah. I have more to say but lets get to the song first:

Yami wants to train people in dueling. His trainees are as follows: Joey, Tristan, Bandit Keith, and Tea. Yugi is there too, but he's more like 'mushu' in the song
    
    _[Yami:] _Let's get down to business - to defeat that horse                                    (Pegasus is the name of some kind of horse no?)
    
    Did they send me amateurs from the source?
    
    You're the saddest bunch I've ever met
    
    But you can bet before we're through
    
    Misters, I'll make men out of you                                                                         (It'll be kind of hard with TEA around…)
    
    Tranquil like old magic
    
    But a dragon within
    
    Once you put your heart
    
    You are sure to win
    
    You're a skill-less, frail, idiotic lot
    
    And you haven't won a duel                                                                                (Not a single one…tsk…tsk…)
    
    Somehow I'll make men out of you
    
    _[Joey:] _I'm never gonna get my snack!
    
    _[Bandit Keith:] _Say goodbye to those who knew me
    
    _[Tristan:] _Boy, was I a fool, not cool, for cutting school                                     (school has nothing to do w/dueling…it just rhymed…)
    
    _[Yugi:] _My yami's got 'em scared to death
    
    _[Tea:] _Hope he doesn't see right through me
    
    _[Joey:] _Now I really wish that I knew how to duel
    
    _ [Those people whose voices seem to appear out of nowhere:]_
    
    Duel like men
    
    We must be swift as the Celtic Guardian
    
    Duel like men
    
    With all the force of the blue eyes toon
    
    Duel like men
    
    With all the strength of the dark magician
    
    Mysterious as the dark side of the moon
    
    _[Yami:] _Time is racing toward us till the castle arrives                                                         (castle don't move…its figurative)
    
    Heed my every order for the goals you strive
    
    Unsuited fools for the rage of duels
    
    So pack up, go home you're through
    
    How could I make men out of you?
    
    _[You-know-who:] _Duel like men
    
    We must be swift as the Celtic Guardian
    
    Duel like men
    
    With all the force of the blue eyes toon
    
    Duel like men
    
    With all the strength of the dark magician
    
    Mysterious as the dark side of the moon
    
    Duel like men
    
    We must be swift as the Celtic Guardian
    
    Duel like men
    
    With all the force of the blue eyes toon
    
    Duel like men
    
    With all the strength of the dark magician
    
    Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Yay! I finished it! Finally. Took me a while. Ok what was the other thing I needed to say? Ok 2 things: 

Number one: TO angel princess I would be MORE THAN happy to do a song with you and Yugi…but not the song you asked for…it has to be something else…I had that song in mind already and I put it with another couple. But I assure you that I will do another song with you and yugi, I PROMISE!!!! But please no more couples people!!! I beg you!!!!

Number two: I am STILL not sure about nightmare before Christmas. I looked if touchstone was one of those Disney things, but this one website said that touchstone also did 'coyote ugly' (Good movie!), then does that mean that coyote ugly is a Disney movie? I am so confused! My poor pea-brain! I am just a stupid baka and I-STOP IT!

Yami me: heh heh heh! I like tampering with your authoress controls…

Me: NA KAR KUTHEE!!!! (In my cultural language that means 'don't do it b****') * Takes out the all powerful fry pan that anime characters in stories use so often to beat other people with *


	10. The Lion King Be Prepared

HEY HEY! What's up gang? Ok I know probably you guys wanted Pegasus to sing this, but he's already singing something else…(yes magicman you know what it is…) and yeah I did mean that part…you have no idea how hard it is to do that! I'm still stuck! And to everyone who has asked me to do pairings: I feel so bad for keeping you guys waiting, but understand I have 3 stories to do at once and working on them no stop! So please understand and I'll do it ASAP! You guys are the best reviewers I have ever had! Actually whoever reviews my stories are the best reviewers! And I'd love to chat with you guys sometimes too! So yeah my aim is all whack…but I have messenger! Yay! I look forward to anyone who'd wanna talk! I have also changed the rule for the songs. It can be any song as long as its Disney and not tarzan cuz that is harder than bare necessities. But I'll try and see if I can do Tarzan. K on to the songie: 

Keith is with Bonz and his other 2 henchmen. (I forgot their names.) And is telling them to get ready for the defeat of Pegasus

_[Bandit Keith:] _I know that your skills of dueling

Are as wet as silver fang's backside

But dumb as you are

Quit fooling!

My cards are a matter of pride

It's clear from your ugly expression                               (he's always saying Bonz is ugly…which is true.)

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and riches

Even you can't win duels fair and square                       (like Keith can?)

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shiny new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

_[One of Bandit Keith's henchmen:] _And where do we feature?

_[Bandit Keith:] _Just listen to Keith-er                          (I heard Keithy in a story, it inspired me to do Keith-er!)

I know it sounds dirty

For star chips I'm thirsty and

When at last I shall win all my duels

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared

_[Bonz:] _Be prepared…yeah we'll be prepared… For what?

_[Bandit Keith:] _For the death of the king!

_[Bonz:] _What is he sick?                                              (He thought he meant REAL death. What I meant was just figurative.)

_[Bandit Keith:] _No fool. We're going to beat him…

And Yugi too!

_[Bonz:] _Great idea! Who needs a king?

_[His henchmen:] _No king! No king!

La-la-lal-la-aa-la

_[Bandit Keith:] _You idiots there will be a king

_[Bonz:]_ but you said…uh…

_[Bandit Keith:] _I will be king

Stick with me

And you'll never lose star chips again

_[One of bandit Keith's henchmen:] _All right!! Long live thing king!

_[Now all his henchmen:] _Long live the king! Long live the king!

It's great that we'll soon be connected

To a king who'll be all time adored

_[Bandit Keith:] _Of course quid pro quo you're expected

To duel certain people aboard

The field is littered with star chips

And although I'm the main addressee

The point that I will emphasize is 

You wont get a chip without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century

Be prepared for the murkiest scam

_[His henchmen:] _LA LA LA

_[Bandit Keith:]_ meticulous planning

_[His henchmen:]_ we'll have chips

_[Bandit Keith:]_ tenacity spanning

_[His henchmen:]_ lots of chips

_[Bandit Keith:]_ decades of denial

_[His henchmen:]_ we'll go far

_[Bandit Keith:]_ is simply why I'll

_[His henchmen:]_ endless stars!

_[Bandit Keith:]_ be king, undisputed

_[His henchmen:] _Ahhhhh!

_[Bandit Keith:]_ respected, saluted

_[His henchmen:]_ Ahhhhhhh

_[Bandit Keith:]_ and seen for the duelist I am

_[His henchmen:]_ Ahhhhhhhh

_[Bandit Keith:]_ yes my cards and objectives are bared! Be prepared

_[His henchmen:]_ yes our cards and objectives are bared! Be prepared!

Keithy was taken from 'DBZ fanfiction Queen' story 'Pegasus Revenge', so I can't take credit for it! Yeah so please I beg you again to read 'back at one' bcuz I am crazy for reviews, and I have a new story called 'misunderstandings'. Wanna know what it's about? Ok!

**Misunderstandings:** Seto/Tea (I don't like that pairing…I just put it in there) and yugi/OC. Yeah OC=Selena.

The first few chapters are of how Yugi got with Selena. Then it gets interesting…Tea sees Selena and Seto going somewhere together and she thinks Seto is cheating on her. Then she goes to her best friend Yugi's house for emotional support. But then she thinks Yugi likes her and so gets 'a little too comfortable' so to speak. Then Selena walks in on them and gets really PO'd at Yugi, so she breaks up with him. Then she thinks she likes Seto and gets with him, to make Yugi jealous. Then Tea gets with Yugi to make Seto jealous. It's all a huge mess! Can they resolve it before…ack! I don't wanna say it!

READ IT PEOPLE! OR I WILL GET VERY B****Y!!!

Yami me: OOOOOOH!!!!! Tsk…tsk…control your language young lady!

Me: I was wondering when you'd come out to bug me…


	11. Monsters Inc If I Didn't Have You

Yeah yeah, I know Monsters Inc. isn't a classic, but it's Disney so I just thought what the heck. I changed the rule! So any song as long as it is Disney.

Yami me: I hate Disney

Me: HOW dare you! How can you hate Disney?

Yami me: It's so happy-go-lucky and sappy…makes me sick!

Yeah so anyways responses to the reviews:

SAI: hey! Great idea! Actually I was going to do you with another song  but I think I'll give that to yami yumi Kaiba…

Yami yumi Kaiba: hey ya gots a clone too! Ok I got the original, goddess shinko got Seto clone( maybe he should be called Seto 2) and then yami yumi Kaiba's could be called Seto 3!yay!

Mario72486: your scenario was the exact same thing I was thinking! Wow…great minds think a like! And ok, I'll have to do research on the lyrics cuz I don't celebrate Christmas so I don't even watch Christmas-y type videos…and yeah I have decided to do the song from nightmare before Christmas cuz yeah lots a people want it done so what the heck! Just this once…cuz I have no idea whether this is Disney or not!

CTANIME: hmm…Ryou…I'll see thanks for the idea. Don't be depressed if I don't use it!

Joey and Tristan are best friends and singing to each other

_[Joey:]_ If I were a rich kid

With a million or two

_[Tristan:_] I'd live in a mansion in a cafe with some food

_[Joey:]_ And if I were a heart throb                                                                   (* swoons *)

_[Tristan:_] No way!

_[Joey:]_  It could happen

Those dreams do come true

I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you

Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you

Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you

Wouldn't have nothing...

_[Tristan:_] can I tell you something?

For years I have desired

_[Joey:]_ you've grown with it

_[Tristan:_] your humor and your charm

Everyone adores you, you know                                                                       (Yes they do!!! * swoons *)

_[Joey:]_ yes I know I know I know

_[Tristan:_] but I must admit it big guy

You always come through

I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you

_[Both:]_ you and me together that's how it always should be

One without the other don't mean nothing to me

…Nothing to me

_[Tristan:_] yeah I wouldn't be nothing if I didn't have fools like you

I'm just a punky little hoodlum with a funky weird hairdo 

_[Joey:]_ Hey I never told you this but sometimes I feel a little low

_[Tristan:_] ya still got me bro

_[Joey:] _But wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you

Lets duel

_[Tristan:_]  Haha

Look Yug I'm dueling

Will you let me win?

Look at that

Its 2 big guys dueling up a din                                                                            (Din=Noise/trouble)

Don't you dare kill me 

don't you dare kill me 

don't you dare kill me

Oh, I should've trained 

_[Joey:]_ Yes I wouldn't be nothing if I didn't have you

_[Tristan:_]  I know what you mean Joey because

_[Joey:]_ I wouldn't know where to go

_[Tristan:_] Me too because I

_[Joey:]_ Wouldn't know what to eat

_[Tristan:_] Why do you keep singing my part?

_[Both:] _I don't have to say it

_[Joey:]_ Aww…Say it anyways…

Cause we

_[Both:]_ both know it's true

I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have

I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have 

I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have

_[Tristan:_] One more time it worked

_[Joey:]_ I don't have to say it

_[Tristan:_] Where'd everybody come from?

_[Joey:]_ Cause we both know its true

_[Tristan:_]  Lets take it home big guy

_[Both:]_

I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have

I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have

I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have

_[Tristan:_] You you you

Aww…isn't that sweet? * cries *

Yami me(aka evil emmi): You are so…darn the rating…

Joey: how many songs have I sung?

Lotus: Now you know how I felt! (ADVERTISEMENT: read 'pointless karaoke' written by yours truly.)

Me: I think I'll do another one…

Lotus: NOOO!!!

Joey: Dude…calm down dear cousin of mine (Lotus is my OC. Of course you'd know that if you were reading 'back at one' Hah! Caught ya!)

Lotus: DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER?? SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO DO _ANOTHER_ RANDOM FIC!!!

Joey and Lotus: * run around screaming and bump into each other * ow…

Seriously, Joey has sung a lot. Well are you guys happy that Tristan finally sang a song? He'll be singing more by the way…

Hey people! You should check my info! I have done something evil to…somebody…and posted it there!

Yami me: Evil? * checks info * NOOOO!!! I WILL ERADICATE YOU!!!!!! (Eradicate=kill/beat the crap out of. Microsoft Word's thesaurus…my best friend! Isn't it so magical?) * runs after me with a cockroach *

Me: EW! BUG!!!


	12. Beauty and the Beast Tale as Old as Time

Yami's singing! Yami's singing! Yami's singing!

Yami me: YAY! WITH ME?

Me: HA! In your dreams!

Yami: * teleports to fic and is in a yellow dress and before he can say anything he sings *

Yugi: * in a big hairy costume and on stilts because the beast is big and he's small *

Me: don't kill me Yugi fans, I am 5 feet even. Just like Yugi!

To CTANIME: cool. I like that idea

To Mario72486: I think you have the biggest review…I could've gotten the lyrics myself but hey! Now I don't have to! Haha yay! Thankies!

Goddess Shinko: Hey whats up chica? Awww…poor girl! * curses fanfiction.net * feel better? Hope you do!

Magicman: it's all good!

Yami yumi kaiba: hey new clone-getter friend!! Haha…clone treating you well? Hope so, so I can throw you anywhere? Coolio!

TO ALL PEOPLE WHO WANT PAIRINGS OF ANY KIND WHATSOEVER: Ok, I have **_all_**the songs and who is going to sing what down for the pairings that have been requested by me. Since they are limited I kind of made some songs into lovey songs…so please don't be mad if some are shorter than the rest or something…and sometimes I probably won't have to change the lyrics…so I guess the 'parody' doesn't apply there…ok and the order? I will be picking it out of a hat so don't be mad if you're like last or something!

Yami is singing/thought singing (that's when the character sings the song in his/her head) about Yugi

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
just like ice it's cool  
Then somebody duels  
Unexpectedly  
Just a hefty change  
HUGE to say the least  
One a little scared  
the other one prepared                                                              (guess who's scared and who's prepared…)  
Yugi and Yami   
  
Ever just the same  
Ever like my kin  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the duel I'll win  
  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and weird  
Finding you are feared  
Learning you are strong   
Certain as he'll lose                                                                   (by 'he' meaning his opponent)  
shaking in his shoes  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Yugi and Yami  
  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Yugi and Yami

Yami: why am I in a dumb frilly yellow dress?

Yugi: Consider yourself lucky…I feel itchy in this suit and I have to stand on stilts just so I can look out through the eyeholes!

Yami: and why are we dancing?

Yugi: STOP! MAKE IT STOP!

Yami: Emmi!

Yami me (aka evil emmi): Yes Yami? * Starry eyed and walking dreamily *

Yami: not you my precious yami, the authoress…

Yami me: * floats away  * I'll get her…YO! STUPID!

Me: Huh? * Eating cookie *

Yami me: YAMI wants to talk to you!

Me: * to Yami * yes?

Yami: if my aibou has to explain to a psychiatrist someday about his Yami in a dress and him in an itchy suit I am going to mind crush you!

Yami me: * looks dreamily at Yami when a face appears in front of her *

Yami malik: HELLO SWEETIE! I brought you a box of chocolates!

Yami me: Ugh! * Takes chocolate but kicks out yami malik *

Yami malik: NOO!!!!!

Yami: evil emmi, would you be willing to share it?

Yami me: * starry eyed * of course…

Me: sorry yugi! Want a cookie?

Yugi: * takes cookie politely *

Yugi and me: COOOOKIE!!!!!

Don't worry people my yami has no chance whatsoever with anybody! Cept maybe yami malik…

Yami me: HEY! I can have whomever I want!

Yami malik: YAY! I LOVE YOU!

Yami me: * gets transported to a dimension filled with yami maliks *

Yami maliks: WE LOVE YOU!

Yami me: AHHHHHHHH!!!!

Yami: the poor soul…we all suffer…I feel your pain! * Starts to walk away but his dress rips off on a hook to reveal yami in his boxers and undershirt * uhh…oops…* blushes *

All Yami fan girls except for evil emmi because she's stuck in malik land: * drool *


	13. Pocahontas Colors of the Wind

Yeah, ok I know that someone suggested that I do Ryou singing to his yami and…hey that sounds funny…I actually wrote Ryou…I never do that I use Bakura and yami bakura…weird…anyways, so yeah believe me I tried but the words were really not coming to my head, and I wanted to do it with Ryou to have him sing a song but no light bulb came above my head and gave me the lyrics, so I settled for this. The last time I checked my reviews I had 108!!! MUAH! * Sends kisses to reviewers * I have never had that many reviews ever! I love you guys! (You know what I mean!) And another note about the paring thingy:

To be fair, what I did was wrote down the pairings on little pieces of paper, then I put the songs on little pieces of paper and I picked a pairing and a song so whatever comes up is what you will get. I did that to be fair so no one yells at me. Ok? Sound fair? If you want, in the next chapter I will put up the songs that I have found so you can have an idea of what you MIGHT get. No requests please.

Tea is singing about Pegasus and wonders why he steals souls

You think I'm a pathetic moral girl  
And you've stolen many souls  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the stupid one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ...  
  
You think you own whatever soul you capture  
people are collectibles you claim  
But I know every girl and boy and duelist                                  (NO…duelist is not another gender…)  
are just like you and also just the same  
  
You think the only people who are duelists  
Are the people who duel and steal like you  
But if you duel with the cards of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew                    (I never did understand this line…too confusing.)  
  
Have you ever heard silv' fang cry to the power full moon  
Or asked the deranged rabbit why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the harpies?  
Can you paint with all the colors of blue wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of blue wind?  
  
Come duel all the people in the kingdom  
do it fairly, although it might be hard  
come use the power bonus all around you  
and for once, never trap them in a card

  
Jonouchi and Yugi are my brothers  
Tristan and Bakura are my friends  
and we are all connected to each other  
in a field, in a duel that never ends                                             (never ending duel…ouch...)  
  
how strong is the soldier of stone?  
If you trap souls, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear silv' fang cry to the power full moon  
  
Whether we're from Japan or American  
We need to sing with all the voices of the harpies  
We need to paint with all the colors of blue wind  
  
You can own the souls and still  
All you'll own are souls until  
You can paint with all the colors of blue wind  
  


I just wanted to know if 'Yakumo' and 'yami no hikari hime' are the same person? Maybe yakumo changed his/her pen name? If I'm correct you wanted a you/Joey pairing? I am so confused! Please tell me!

I think my little notes on the side get annoying sometimes if I put too many, so I'll put a few at the end. I only do it because if there is something that might not be understandable to some people I want to explain it, so you can read and understand it comfortably. I don't even know if harpies sing, it just sounded right, cuz the word harpy reminds me of harp and harp reminds me of soft music and soft music reminds me of soft songs and songs remind me of singing and hence therefore thus "singing harpy!" and I decided to use Jonouchi, Joey's Japanese name, because it went with the tune. And I didn't really mean brothers, what I meant was, like, she seems closer to those 2 than to Tristan and Bakura, although that's just me. And I was singing this to my 8 year old brother and he was like ' the soldier of stone is not very strong…his attack power is only-' blah blah blah, any card he knows he has memorized their attack and defense. BUT I STILL KNOW MORE CARDS!! * Sticks tongue out at brother * and he also told me that Tea had a card called Blue Wind. And I guess COLORS of BLUE wind doesn't make sense, bcuz if it was Blue then it would only be blue not like all these other colors and I am so tired of talking…er…typing that my fingers are going to fall off! So pleasie weasie with sugar and cherries on top…wait I don't like cherries…strawberries and whipped cream…. REVIEW…hmmmm…suddenly I have a craving for ice cream…


	14. Mulan Reflection

Maybe I should've mentioned this earlier, but I don't do yaoi or shounen-ai (or lemon/lime for that matter). Whether it be reading or writing. Personally, I think guys belong with girls and girls belong with guys. If the whole world was yaoi-y then humans would just disappear off the face of the earth. So, if any of you guys want yaoi, I'm sorry I just don't do it. Never have. Never will. You can go ahead and fill my socks with soggy candy corn, but it won't do any good, seeing as how I don't even wear socks…(SANDALS ALL DA WAY!)

Ahem. Going on, I said that I would tell you the songs I have found for the pairings, so I will. I am begging you not to tell me what songs to put you guys with. If you do, I'll ignore it. Sorry for being rude or mean, but that's just the way I am. I'm a…darn…rated G, I forgot. And absolutely no more requests for pairings. I have just found enough songs for you guys. I hope I didn't forget any pairings. Sometime I can be forgetful. If I do forget, I promise I'll make it up to you! The pairings that are like just within the YGO cast (Ex: Seto/Tea, Seto/Serenity) they will not be randomly drawn, so I am not including the songs I have found for them in. just the one for you guys. Here ya goez * opens up her little leopard book *

Far Longer than forever- The Swan Princess

One song-Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs

Something there-Beauty and the Beast

Wherever You Are-Pooh's Grand Adventure (this is a tight song! Really it is!)

So this is love-Cinderella

Appreciate the lady-Fox and the Hound

Upendi-Lion King 2 Simba's Pride

Pairing for within the YGO cast:

If I never knew you-Pocahontas

Forever and Ever-Pooh's Grand Adventure (so cuuuuuuuuuuute!!!)

Goodbye may seem forever-Fox and the Hound

Kiss the girl-The Little Mermaid

Love will find a way- Lion King 2 Simba's Pride

Anyone got any more lovey-dovey song ideas? Not pairing ideas…song ideas. Please give them to me. Thankies ^__________^

Seto singing to himself after he lost his duel with Yugi and goes off leaving Mokuba alone

Look at me

I will never win duels perfectly

Or be perfect brother * thinks of Mokuba *

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this card * looks longingly Blue eyes white dragon *

Now I see

That if I were truly to lose all duels

I would break Mokuba's heart

Who is this guy I see

Staring straight

Back at me

Why is my reflection someone I

Don't know

Somehow I cannot prove

Who I am

Stuck in constant brood                                                (brood…feeling sorry for one's self.)

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

Yay. I got so many people asking me for this song to be done. Poor Seto. I imagined Seto in Mulan's place walking alone the stream and stuff, it sounded so funny to me. Hah! So yadda yadda yadda review until next time!


	15. The Lion King The Circle of Life

Assalam-u-alaikum. I have decided that everyday I shall hello a different way. Because hello and hi and howdy is getting boring and monotonous. So first off with my Muslim way of saying it, which I have done already. So, I felt like posting this so I will. Falcona Skywolf submitted this in and I thought he/she did a very good job, so I decided to share it. The idea and the lyrics are Falcona Skywolf's. Dude! Ya did a better job than I could've done. 3 cheers for Falcona Skywolf! (Wow. Don't you feel special?) And magicman, I think you did misread the paragraph thing. The LOVE songs were the ones I told ya guys about. Your song is still in my little book, don't worry.

So here it is: Song by Falcona Skywolf

Yugi's in his room, looking bored

From the moment we step to the podium,  
and place our first card on the field, 

There's more to see 

Than can ever be seen, 

And somehow it all is real, 

There's far too much to risk in here, 

That you'll find if you just look around, 

But the shadows that drift 

Through dimensional rift 

Loom great and small 

On the endless round, 

It's the heart of the cards,   
and it's in us all, 

Don't despair, there's hope, 

With faith and love, 

'Til we find  
our place 

With light and dark combining, 

In the heart of- the heart of the 

Cards  
  


Grandpa comes in w/box (The one the Millennium Puzzle came in), hands to Yugi. Yugi shakes it (Like Rafiki shakes gourds) and opens. Starts to put Puzzle together. Eye of Ra appears on forehead. Finishes Puzzle- BRIGHT LIGHT like when merging w/Yami sang by Yami who isn't seen on screen (Yami sings in his head)

  
It's the heart of the cards, 

And it's in us all, 

Don't despair, there's hope, 

With faith and love, 

'Til we find our place 

With light and dark combining, 

In the heart of- the heart of the cards!

I changed it around a little if ya noticed. Not really. I just moved the setting here and there and that's about it. No lyrics were changed. If you guys want to see how it REALLY was, like the original, then go to the reviews and find it. It's there somewhere. And since this chapter wasn't really mine, I'll go and post another one, which I can take credit for.

Wassalams. (And that's bye bye!)


	16. Aladdin and the Return of Jafar You're o...

Hola! Happy magicman? I did it to prove to you that your song was on my list. Dude, first Joey went through the singing phase, now it's Yami. Wonder who's next? MWAHAHAHAH!

YGO cast: * sweat drop *

Seto: how come I always look like the defeated guy? Even in 'reflection' I was brooding.

Me: because I think you're hot when you lose ok?

Seto: ok! ^_^

Yami singing to Seto after their duel

I must admit,  
your dueling skills are amusing  
I bet you've got a clown  
under that card!                                                            (I don't remember their first duel. But I mean Saggi face down.)  
Now here's your chance  
to get the best of me,  
and win the whole lot!  
C'mon, snob,  
Let's see what you've got!  
You try to beat me  
with your bestest skill                                                    (Wrong grammar Yami. Yami: oops.)  
But your blue eyes dragon  
isn't up to kill  
I'll set the record right  
you're simply cannot fight  
you're only second rate!  
You think your ox is a meanie,  
But your Kaiser's tame  
you've got a lot to learn  
about the king of games  
so for your information,  
I'll reiterate  
you're only second rate!  
Men cower at the power  
in my deck-y                                                                (Stop it YAMI! Real words here! Yami: sorry! Pink-y…deck-y?)  
I'm always number one  
on every list  
But if you're so confident

That I am not supreme,  
Put me to the test!  
I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!  
Go ahead and try me  
with the big surprise  
'no defense' in a trap?  
Cut me down to size  
I'll make a big flight  
It's just a piece of pie  
you're only second rate!  
You know, your 3 head wonder  
isn't tough enough  
and your paralysis  
doesn't measure up  
Let me ramble on  
about your sorry state                                                   (YAMI!! Yami: Heh heh heh.)  
You're only second rate!  
my wrath is gonna get ya!  
Yami's gonna grab ya!  
don't try and make a fuss  
and this duel's bigger than the both of us!  
So spare me your stupid death glare!  
You look horrendous in your underwear!                      (I think he'd look hot! Don't you Yami? * drools * Yami: uhh…)  
and I can hardly wait  
to discombobulate                                                        (BIG WORD!)  
I'll send ya back and cramming   
in a shipping coop  
you'll make a better living  
with a hula-hoop!                                                          (He would look so fine doing that!)  
You're only second rate!

DUDE! I love that word! DUDE! DUDE! DUDE! DUDE!

Yami: -_-…why was I looking at Kaiba in his underwear? I am gonna be scarred for life!

Me: I dunnoooo…HEY! what's that suppose to mean?

Seto: YEAH! And why were you looking at me?

Yami: It's not my fault! Some kind of 'authoress' power…

Me: * sweat drop * Ahem. Here's your hula-hoop! * pink hula-hoop appears around Seto *

Seto: * starts to hula uncontrollably * WHAT?! What did I do to deserve this?

Me: You're cute that's what you did! * drools *

Secret: I-

Seto: that's a funny name…

Secret: Grrr…..* death glare *

Me: HEY! don't do that to seto-san! Lets see how you like it! * death glare at Yami *

Secret: * death glare at me *

Me: * death glare at Secret *

Yami: I wanna join! * death glare at Seto *

Seto: Oh what the heck * death glare at Yami *

(Soon everyone is death glaring at everyone else.)

Yami: Come on sweet Secret of mine let's go!

Secret: yeah…did you bring me chocolates this time?

Yami: Er…no…I forgot, but I brought…uh…* steals my cookies * Cookies!

Secret: Yum!

Me: My cookies! * cries *

Seto: I'll give you a cookie if you stop this infernal hoop!

Me: Ok! * hula-hoop disappears *

Seto: Whew! Here * hands me a cookie *

Me: COOKIE! And it's huge! I love you!

Seto: Yeah…um, well I guess this is the part where she begs you to review. Riiiiiight, like I'm gonna beg. That's Chihuahua's job!

PS: Adios!


	17. The Lion King Hakuna Matata

Secret: On behalf of my hikari I-

Me: Cut it! I'm well enough * sniff * to say it.

Yami: you don't seem well enough.

Seto: are you sure you're over it?

Me: No I am not over it…anyways

I want to apologize about the delay in updating. I have just been feeling a little depressed lately and –

Joey: A LITTLE? Sarcasm is one thing…exaggeration is something else.

Me: ok, so I was kinda depressed…

Joey: Say it right…

Me: ok so I wanted to kill myself! HAPPY?

Joey: ok. Truth reached.

Me: well I'm glad someone here is happy. So I was feeling hecka depressed so I guess I kinda…not forgot…just started not to care for fan fiction. 

Readers: * gasp *

Me: yeah…I know…but I got around to doing it last night…so here you guys go. I know it's not very good, but I am starting to lose it.

Secret: You look tired.

Me: I am tired. My eyes hurt.

Secret: Yes well…whatever. Just go sulk in your corner. And here is the song many people wanted: Hakuna Matata.

Yami: do I sing again?

Secret: yes my sweet pharaoh you do.

Yami: eh…-_-…do I sing to you? ^_~

Secret: unfortunately…not…;_;

Joey and Tristan are singing to Yugi about HAKUNA MATATA…the 'other' heart of the cards…heh heh…

_[Joey:] _Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful rule  
_[Tristan:] _Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no handy tool  
_[Joey:] _it means no losing  
for the rest of your duels  
_[Both:] _it's our defeat-free   
Philosophy                                                                    (If they used that all the time…wouldn't they win?)  
_[Joey:] _Hakuna Matata!  
_[Spoken over background]_  
_[Yugi:]_ Hakuna Matata?  
_[Tristan:]_ Yeah, it's our motto.  
_[Yugi:]_ What's a motto?  
_[Joey:]_ Nothing! What's a motto with you?   
_[Both:] _Ahh ha ha ha...

_[Tristan:]_ You know what, Yug?   
These two words will help in all your problems.  
_[Joey:]_ That's right! Take Tristan for example.  
_[Back into song]_  
_[Joey:] _Why, when he was a young duel dude...  
_[Tristan: {Italian counter-tenor range}]_  
When I was a young duel duuuuuuuuude!  
_[Joey: {Speaking, cleaning ear}]_ Very nice.  
_[Tristan:]_ Thanks!  
_[Joey: {Singing}]_  
He found his hair lacked a certain style   
He could clear the barber, hair…in a triangular pile  
_[Tristan:] _I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem real dumb  
And it hurt that my friends never lent me…their brush!               (Maybe Tristan's hairbrush is cursed!)  
And oh, the shame  
_[Joey:]_ He was ashamed!  
_[Tristan;] _Thoughta changin' my name  
_[Joey:] _Oh, what's in a name?  
_[Tristan:] _And I felt downcast-ed  
_[Joey:] _how did you feel?  
_[Tristan:] _Ev'rytime that I...  
_[Joey: {Speaking}]_ Tristan! Not in front of the kids!  
_[Tristan: {Speaking}]_ Oh... sorry.  
_[Tristan and Joey:]_ Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful rule  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no handy tool  
_[Yugi:]_ it means no losing  
for the rest of your duels  
_[Joey:]_ yeah, sing it, YUG!  
_[Yugi and Joey:]_ It's our defeat-free ...........  
_[Tristan:] _..................... philosophy...  
_[All three:]_ Hakuna Matata!

_[Just for the heck of it, I'll include the reprise]_

Since Simba walks on the long and becomes older, I decided for the reprise instead of Yugi, it shall be Yami

_[All three:]_ Hakuna Matata 

Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata

_[Yami:] _it means no losing

For the rest of your duels

_[All three:] _It's out defeat-free

Philosophy

_[Yami:] _Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata

Hakuuuuuna Matata…

HAKUNA Matata

Hakuna Matata…Ha Ha Ha…

Me: so as usual, go do the reviews and all that. And Secret…do me a favor.

Secret: yes?

Me: quit kissing Yami in MY corner.

Secret: humph. Treat my pharaoh with respect.

Me: whatever. It's MY corner. Go find your own corner.

Yami: why is it YOUR corner?

Me: unless you want me to tell everyone your little SECRET…

Yami: Grrrr…you're evil you know that?

Me: Yes. Now where's my pillow?

Joey and Seto: * hold up soggy pillow * uhhh…here?

Me: great. I need more pillows…* sigh *

PS: Star Moon, I do have your song! And you are going to be with Yugi! Don't worry! I haven't forgotten you! and please update 'seto takes over school'!!! bye!


	18. Everybody wants to be a cat The Aristoca...

HOW long since I last updated? I beg for forgiveness. * Begs for forgiveness * It's been hectic lately. I know you don't care but I'll tell you guys so you don't want to kill me and things like that: * shudders *

First, I have been feeling so depressed and stuff. And secret too, and she IS my other half, so her depression plus my depression equals a whole lotta sadness.

Second, I couldn't think of anything to do with this song until my bestest buddy suggested 'everybody wants to win a duel'. And I was like…hey! That's cool

Third, not sure if you guys know this but it's been Ramadan lately and the fasting and preparing Iftar and I have to help my mom do 'em. And I wake up at like…3:00 pm (and Iftar is at 5:00 pm!)

Fourth, at the end of Ramadan there is this 'thing' where you get presents and KA-CHING! (For 3 days solid!!!) And yeah I have been busy preparing for that and yeah I also have other stories to do and I posted up a digimon story, but I didn't follow the "guidelines of fanfiction.net" so it got removed. I was like 'aw crap!' and I got 4 reviews too. (Not bad for a first chapter.) So as a 'punishment' I couldn't upload anything. Stupid ff.net.

Fifth (and last), I was on vacation for the past 5 days. And let me tell you something my legs ache like crazy!

Yami is singing to…himself I guess…and he can get so cocky -_-Keith, Joey, Yugi, Seto-san, and Pegasus are background 

Ev'rybody wants to win a duel  
cause winnin a duel proves ta peeps ya ain't a fool                                 (I SOOO suck at this!!!)  
Ev'rybody pickin' up on the duelin' beat  
'Cause ev'rything else is obsolete  
  
Beware of a brute  
when he offers the loot   
to take his chips  
If you haven't won those   
I suggest you propose  
Your own small pips  
  
I heard of corny kids who thought they had skill  
But winning duels, playing cards, going in for the kill  
Is something done only if you follow the rules  
But ev'rybody wants to win a duel  
  
Come on, wise guy, duel me on   
I'll take my horn and my 'heart' tool  
Then blow a little soul into the duel                                            (Get it? ^_^ lol.)  
Let's take it to another field  
Modulate, I'll play a shield  
I'll take a few ad cards and pretty soon                                     (ad cards is kinda like ad libs)  
Then our grand tournament will start  
Joining together all our hearts  
Beneath the sword's only light  
Where ev'rynight is out of sight  
  
 Ev'rybody wants to win a duel  
cause winnin a duel proves ta peeps ya ain't a fool  
Ev'rybody pickin' up on the duelin' beat  
'Cause ev'rything else is obsolete

  
Beware of a brute  
when he offers the loot   
to take his chips  
If you haven't won those   
I suggest you propose  
Your own small pips                                                     (pips=stones. I mean the first 2 star ships players get)  
  


I heard of corny kids who thought they had skill  
But winning duels, playing cards, going in for the kill  
Is something done only if you follow the rules  
But ev'rybody wants to win a duel

  
  


After this, it's going to be 'My funny friend and me' then 'Cruella De Vil' then 'One jump ahead' then I am FINALLY going on to my pairing/love songs. Starting with the YGO cast ones, then with the authoress/bishie ones so I can keep you guys coming back for more. ^_^ Then after all my pairings I am going to do the long-awaited 'nightmare before Christmas' songs. Please don't be upset or something if the song you wanted doesn't show up. I'm trying to be as fair as I can. I have 3 baskets. One basket has the song in it. The next basket has the pairing I am suppose to do. And the 3rd hat is for Angel Princess because she couldn't decide between Yami and Yugi.

I notice I'm getting lesser reviews. Aw crap (that's my new phrase right now. Dude has died out.) Please don't stop reviewing. I'm happy to read anything you have to say, as long as it isn't I flame. I'll use those to burn Téa. Sorry Tea fans, I hate that girl. I don't know what happened. I used to like her before, but now I just want to burn her. Not have her removed from the show though; it just wouldn't be the same.


	19. My Funny Friend and Me The Emperor's New...

Me: * slaps self * I am sorry for delay but the most horrible thing happened….

Secret: * plays scary music *

Me: SCHOOL. Dun dun dun. * sniff * but the cool thing is…it's an online school ^_^ I start whenever I feel and end whenever I feel. But I work during break -_-

Secret: lucky b****

Me: ^_^ yeah. I'll probably be done with school by end of April or May if I can hurry myself up.

Secret" * rolls eyes * like people care. Now hurry it along and do the song.

Me: This is my all favorite movie in the whole dang world. Too bad my parody is crap.

Seto: I think it's nice.

Me: aw…thank you seto-san ^_^ And it's my birth day too. Mainly why I updated.

Cause of a reviewer, I did Yugi singing to Seto-san. Thanks for the idea Destiny's Angel

In the noisy time of dueling  
When the cards assume their 'sitions                 (positions, but it had an extra syllable -_-)  
And my card has made its journey  
And you wondered just what happened  
When I laid the card down to your defeat  
When ev'rything I held was true  
But you were a jerk to me and I reminded you  
That the world is not your playground  
There are other things that matter  
And when a brother needs protecting  
Your illusions all would shatter  
But you stayed in the corner                              (Hey! I'm the one with the _corner_! And Seto-san ^_^)  
The only world you knew was upside down  
And now the world and me, I know you carry me  
  
You see patterns in the duelin' sky  
Those constellations look like you and I  
Just like patterns in the duelin sky  
We could be losers and refuse to try  
But we made it through those dark times  
Would those du'el-ists turn out to be                             (Oh for the tune's sake!)  
But that unusual blend of my funny friend and me           (Seto: I'm not funny!)  
  
I'm not as clever as I thought I was  
I'm not the boy I used to be because  
You showed me something different, you showed me something clean  
I always seemed so certain but I didn't wanna be mean  
But you stayed and you called my name  
When others would have walked out on this lofty game  
And you could've made it through  
But your funny friend and me                                         (Seto: I _said_ I'm not funny!)

  
You see patterns in the duelin' sky  
Those constellations look like you and I  
That tiny dragon in a bigger guy                                     (Seto: is he dissin' my dragon?!)  
I don't know…should I let your monsters die?  
Just like the patterns in the duelin sky  
We'll duel each other till the end is nigh  
Don't know the answer or the reason why  
We'll duel each other till the day we die  
If you had to do this all a second time  
Then don't complain or make a fuss  
When living arrows fuse that unlikely blend                                                          11  
Are those two funny friends  
That's us

Seto: I'm…not…funny!

Me: All right all right. You're not funny. Neither is this song, but I love it so much…why change it?

Secret: sure…you're just looking for an excuse for making it so crappy.

Me: Maybe…Oi Seto-san! Don't I get a birthday kiss?

Seto: …um…sure!

Me: ^_^ * sing song voice * Bye people! Don't _not_ review and don't _not_ read my other fics ^_^ I gotta go…heh heh heh. You girls can have Kaiba, but I get Seto-san ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^


End file.
